


Tighter

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Background Relationships, Corsetry, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Azu needs a little help getting dressed, and this isn't the first time that Oscar's helped.
Relationships: Azu/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Azu/Sasha Racket, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GretaRavencliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaRavencliff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622615) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> Happy birthday dearest Greta!!
> 
> (For the avoidance of doubt, the FWB situation in this fic is consented to by all parties.)

Oscar raises a hand to knock at the door of Azu’s room, unable to keep the small smile off of his face. In his other hand is clutched the top half of his outfit for the evening, including a delightful construction of fine material and boning that he’s been holding on to for quite some time. He tightens the belt of his kimono as he waits for permission to enter.

“Come in!”

Stepping inside, he finds Azu loitering in front of the fire, dressed in a very finely made chemise. It is so delicate that he can see her figure’s shadow through the material, all beautiful strength and bountiful curves. It is not the first time he’s seen her like this, but it is a wonderful treat for the eyes, regardless.

“Oscar.” She greets with as much warmth as she always exudes, holding a hand out for him.

“I wasn’t certain if Sasha would be here.” He says, glancing around quickly. “She _isn’t_ here, is she?”

Azu laughs, wrapping her hand around the one he offers to her. _Oh_ , but she dwarfs him so pleasantly. “No, Oscar. She’s waiting with Zolf.”

Oscar hums as he moves in close, drawing their joined hands to settle on her waist. Azu shivers, tipping her head to the side when he brings his lips to the delicately strong curve of her throat and mouths there, enjoying the heat of her skin.

“You’ve been using those moisturisers we brought you.” He says, inhaling the scent of jasmine and black tea.

“Oh, I can’t get anything past you.”

Her hand is warm as it draws him away from her throat to press their lips together. It’s a gentle, tender thing, full of warmth and affection and more than a little heat at the thought of what they’re about to do, for each other, and for their lovers.

Oscar grins, stepping back before they can get too distracted and fetching the corset he’s brought with him. “We are rather exposed to each other by now, dearest. And, speaking of...”

Azu laughs, stepping away and over to the bed where her own corset lays, all pink material, lace and binding. She’s never worn this one before, he knows, though he helped her to obtain it. She was saving it for tonight, the anniversary, to surprise Sasha as he hopes to surprise Zolf later.

Without further comment, Azu pulls the shift over her head, leaving her in only a small pair of pink underwear. Oscar inhales slowly, allowing his eyes to drag over the shimmering extent of her gorgeous skin, primped and preened in that way that Azu is so very adept at.

“Oscar…” Azu says, breaking through his admiration. “If you’re quite finished.”

“I’m very sorry darling.” He hums, setting his corset down beside hers.

Without urging, Azu lifts her arms over her head and he most certainly doesn’t ogle her chest as he slips the corset around her body and slowly fastens the front. He then ducks behind her to set the modesty panel flat and begins to tighten the laces. Azu adjusts herself for comfort as he works, humming a light tune under her breath

“How is it sitting?” He asks, more out of consideration than anything else. They’ve done this enough times by now for him to know if she’s comfortable or not.

“It’s sitting well.” Azu replies, breathless in a way that has nothing to do with the corset and everything to do with the heat of his hands over her hips. “You can tighten it up now.”

He does so, with measured, careful pulls and frequent pauses for Azu to assess her comfort. He catches her shifting her hips a few times, pressing her legs tight together and smiles to himself, tugging the laces just a little more.

“Oscar…” She breathes around a smile, and he steps closer, looping his arms around her waist and pressing his half-hard cock to the rise of her backside. Azu laughs, smoothing a hand over his forearm. “Every time?”

“How could I not?” He asks, nosing along her spine and dropping a kiss at the base of her neck. “It’s an honour to make you look so striking.”

She holds very still as he moves his palm down, curling around the bottom edge of the corset and then down, overtop her lovely silky underwear. His fingers press further, seeking the heat of her core with unerring familiarity and then he moves around to see her face, smiling at the faint flush on her face.

“I can’t exactly complain.” She says, bringing up a hand to tangle in his hair.

“Do you want…?” He asks, remembering all the times that he’s left her teetering on the edge of completion at her request.

Azu breathes as deeply as she’s able, her eyes going all wide and lovely. Oscar leans in, sucking at the rise of one of her breasts just a little, not hard enough to mark…

“Mm, not today, I don’t think.” Azu breathes, and Oscar steps back immediately, withdrawing his hand.

Quietly, Oscar returns to his previous task, pulling the laces tight one final time and settling them in a lovely bow with a flourish for Sasha to find later. With a smile, he makes a slow circle around Azu.

“You really do look delectable.”

Azu smiles, ducking her head. “I think that means it’s your turn.”

Oscar removes the kimono so that he is left just in his trousers, allowing her to slip the lovely pale corset around his middle. He’s more than capable of doing it himself, but there is something about Azu’s care and Azu’s strength that makes him feel a little weak when applied to his body in combination.

He supposes he has a type, after all.

Azu tightens the corset with gentle touches that leave him tingling all over, the tightness of his trousers suddenly less of a good idea than they had seemed when he had selected them to tease Zolf.

“Good?”

“A little tighter, if you please.”

Azu smiles, he can hear it in her response. “If you’re sure…”

“ _Trust_ me.” He says. “I know at least two very good healers at tonight’s party if I get lightheaded.”

Azu’s hands are warm against his back once she ties off the lacing. He feels dwarfed by her even if they are of a similar enough height. She slides one hand up and over his shoulder to settle over the warm skin over his heart, the other pressing to his corset-bound belly.

“There you go. All tied up.”

Oscar moans softly, knowing Azu feels the shudder that goes through him as her hand slips lower, curving over his belt. He reaches down and spreads his hand over the back of hers, curling his fingers gently… then sighs and drags it back up to safety.

“Consider me inspired by your restraint.” He says, before she can ask. “Truly, I can’t thank you enough.”

Azu drops a kiss just beneath his ear, humming into the soft skin there. “It’s no trouble, Oscar. I don’t suppose you could help me into my dress?”

Turning, Oscar slides a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her lips to his for another kiss. It's so very different to the experience of kissing Zolf and utterly lovely with it.

“It would be my absolute pleasure.” He murmurs against her lips, just to feel her smile.


End file.
